La Cita Doble
by MrRayney
Summary: Robin quiere pedirle a Starfire que vaya a una cita con él, el único problema es que Robin se pone muy nervioso cuando esta a solas con la princesa alienigena. Así que decide pedirle ayuda a dos de sus amigos que al parecer con el paso del tiempo se han distanciado...¿Que podría salir mal?


_**The Double Date**_

_**Escrito por beautifulpurpleflame**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Bueno debo aclarar que esta es la traducción más corta que haré, pues consta de cinco capítulos, además quería complacer tanto a los RobStar como a los BBRae, siento que esta historia les gustara, así que disfrútenla.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>La cita doble<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: El acuerdo**_

Raven estaba leyendo en la esquina del sofá; Su capucha cubría su rostro y casualmente tenía las piernas cruzadas. En el otro extremo del sofá se encontraba Chico Bestia cambiando y cambiando entre los muchos canales de televisión; su brazo yacía encima del respaldo del sofá. Ella estaba un poco molesta por la incapacidad de su compañero de encontrar un canal fijo. Mientras que Chico Bestia casi ni se daba cuenta que Raven estaba también allí sentada.

Cyborg se había ido con los Titanes del Oriente para poder arreglar su sistema informático que había sufrido un desperfecto. Sin su amigo robótico, Chico Bestia realmente no tenía persona alguna con la cual poder salir…o por lo menos tolerarlo. Robin se encontraba demasiado ocupado pasando tiempo con Starfire, por lo que eso significaba que la única persona que quedaba en su lista era Raven. Pero él sabía muy bien que ella no iba a pasar el rato con él. Al menos tenía la suerte de que este sentado con él en el mismo sofá. Afortunado en el sentido de que no lo encontraba demasiado molesto que tuviera que lanzarlo por la ventana.

Las puertas de la sala común se abrieron, permitiéndoles la entrada a Starfire y Robin. Starfire se encontraba riendo de algo que Robin le había comentado, aunque los odios de Chico Bestia eran sensibles no había podido escuchar lo que había dicho su líder. Robin tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro; Le encantaba ver a Starfire feliz. Esto más bien significaba que amaba a Starfire todo el tiempo.

— ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! ¡Debo de alimentar a Sedita!— Exclamo la princesa y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Tan pronto como Starfire salió por la puerta, Robin corrió hacia sus amigos con una rapidez que haría sentir a Flash orgulloso.

—Chico Bestia, Raven, necesito de su ayuda— Dijo Robin rápidamente bloqueándole la vista a Chico Bestia.

Pero el joven mutante seguía cambiándole a los canales, a pesar de que no podía ver nada debido a que tenía a Robin justo enfrente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Chico Bestia perezosamente.

Solo de estar al lado de Raven era como si le drenara toda su energía del cien por ciento a un diez por ciento.

—Muy bien, tengo muchas ganas de pedirle a Starfire que venga a una cita conmigo — Revelo Robin vacilantemente.

—Ya era hora— Respondió Raven sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Simplemente pídeselo— Dijo Chico Bestia —Puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme, que ella no te rechazara—

—Ese no es el problema— Dijo Robin frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es?— Pregunto Raven, quien lo único que quería era poder leer tranquilamente como hace unos minutos.

—Yo…yo me pongo demasiado nervioso a su alrededor — Dijo el chico maravilla un poco avergonzado —Yo no creo poder durar toda una noche con ella a solas—

—Pues es posible que desees solucionar ese pequeño problema antes de poder invitarla a salir— Sugirió Chico Bestia.

—Bueno…esperaba que ustedes dos me pudieran ayudar—

—Si, como Chico Bestia que te puede enseñar cómo no actuar estúpido con las chicas— Respondió Raven sarcásticamente— Y yo no te seria de mucha ayuda—

—Por separado tal vez, pero juntos podrían ser capaces de ayudarme— Sugirió Robin.

Esto hizo que finalmente Raven levantara la vista de su libro y Chico Bestia dejara el control remoto a un lado.

—Robin ¿De que estas hablando?— Pregunto Raven bastante confundida.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos, no se…hacer una cita doble— Sugirió de nuevo Robin tratando de mantener una sonrisa de esperanza…aunque lo único que eso hacia es que se viera como un estúpido.

Chico Bestia y Raven se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

—Así que… ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros tenga una cita para ir con ustedes?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Bueno…más bien esperaba que ustedes dos podrían ir juntos— Respondió Robin algo nervioso.

Chico Bestia y Raven se miraron uno al otro, como si telepáticamente estuvieran hablando miraron a Robin de nuevo.

— ¡Eso no va a pasar!— Respondieron al unísono.

Entonces Raven cerro su libro, Chico Bestia apago el televisor, acto seguido se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir de la sala común.

—No es como si realmente fueran a una cita— Señalo Robin mientras rápidamente los seguía —No es más que un poco de apoyo moral—

—Robin, puede que tu sepas que realmente no estamos en una cita, pero Starfire no lo hará —Señalo Chico Bestia —Y entonces ella le dirá todo a Cyborg cuando regresemos ¿Tienes idea de lo que Cyborg podría hacer con esa información en mi contra?—

—Por no mencionar el hecho de que otras personas podrán vernos y al día siguiente estaríamos en la primera plana de los periódicos de toda la ciudad—

—No se preocupen por eso, reservare lugares especiales para que nadie nos vea — Respondió Robin rápidamente— ¿Por favor? Es solo por una noche. Solo necesito algo de tiempo de calidad con Star para que entienda que no soy el serio y aburrido líder que todos piensan que soy—

—Realmente pareces tener un grave problema con todo esto— Comento Raven.

—Pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ser yo y Raven?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Porque son las únicas personas que quedan en la Torre— Respondió Robin con total naturalidad —Y porque ustedes dos son mis amigos y los amigos se hacen favores unos a los otros—

—Robin, toda amistad tiene sus límites— Respondió Raven, dicho esto los dos se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida.

Robin no quería llegar a este punto, pero era hora de utilizar su arma secreta…sinceramente estaba en una situación completamente desesperada y necesitaba la ayuda de esos dos.

— ¡No hay entrenamiento para ustedes dos por dos semanas!— Grito Robin.

Los dos adolescentes al escuchar esto, se detuvieron bruscamente y se dieron la vuelta.

— ¿No hay entrenamiento…?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—¿..Por dos semanas?— Termino Raven.

—Así es— Respondió Robin con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa —Ayúdenme en esto y ustedes no tendrán que entrenar durante quince días—

Ahora toda la situación se estaba volviendo interesante. ¿No hay entrenamiento? Esa fue una de las mejores palabras que podrían escuchar. ¡Y eran dos semanas enteras! Ahora ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptaban esta oferta? ¿El entrenamiento seria el doble de intenso? ¡Demonios Robin! Él los tenía acorralados. Los dos Titanes se miraron fijamente uno al otro como si de nuevo tuvieran una plática telepática y finalmente suspiraron.

—Muy bien— Respondió Raven.

—Pero nos la debes, Robin — Dijo Chico Bestia— Pero si Cyborg se entera de esto, le diremos a Star la verdad—

—Hecho— Respondió Raven y los tres titanes se estrecharon la mano.

En ese mismo momento las puertas de la sala se abrieron y los tres adolescentes vieron entrar a Starfire.

—Sedita ha sido alimentado— Conto Starfire muy contenta de sí misma — Y ahora que está durmiendo ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Podríamos salir a fuera, tal vez?—

—En realidad Starfire, tengo algo que decirte— Dijo Robin completamente nervioso —Bueno, no decírtelo, más bien pedírtelo—

— ¿Qué ocurre, Robin?— Pregunto Starfire algo confundida.

—Uh… ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?— Pregunto Robin aún más nervioso y comenzando a sudar.

—Oh Robin ¡Claro que me encantaría ir a una cita contigo!— Exclamo Starfire alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo al chico maravilla.

—Bueno…no solo vamos a ser nosotros dos— Dijo Robin rápidamente. Starfire lo soltó y le dio una mirada burlona —Chico Bestia y Raven también vienen con nosotros—

—Así que… ¿Ellos dos van a venir con nosotros a una cita? —Pregunto Star quien ahora estaba completamente confundida.

—No, vamos a tener una cita doble— Explico Robin.

— ¡Oh! Las llamadas citas doble— Respondió Starfire aplaudiendo —He leído sobre ellas en las revistas ¿Cómo es que las llamas Raven? ¿Revistas para descerebrados que no entienden la belleza interior?—

Fue entonces cuando repentinamente Starfire se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¡Chico Bestia y Raven! ¡Ustedes dos también van a participar en esto de las citas!—

— ¡No!— Respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Robin y si las miradas mataran…preferirían estar atrapados con Slade.

—Uh…solo vamos a salir por una noche— Respondió rápidamente Chico Bestia tratando de sonar lo más honesto posible —Solo…para intentarlo—

— ¡Que maravilloso! —Respondió Starf haciendo algunos piruetas en el aire — ¿Cuándo vamos a participar en esta cita doble, Robin?—

—Estaba pensando que mañana en la noche— Respondió Robin.

— ¡Glorioso!— Exclamo Starfire —Iré al centro comercial para encontrar la ropa adecuada ¡Raven, tienes que venir conmigo!—

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Raven.

—De esa forma encontraremos algo agradable para ponernos en nuestra cita doble— Explico Starfire.

— ¿Me disculpas un momento?— Pregunto Raven con calma.

—Uh…seguro— Dijo Starfire.

—Gracias— Respondió Raven quien agarro el brazo de Robin, lo apretó con fuerza y se lo llevo al rincón.

—Yo no accedí a hacer algo como esto— Dijo Raven bastante enojada mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

—Tienes que hacerlo —Respondió Robin —Es parte de la cita—

— ¡Pero es una cita falsa!— Exclamo Raven entre dientes.

—No obstante, sigue siendo una cita— Respondió Robin esta vez con su tono de líder.

—No hay trato, cerebro de pájaro — Gruño Raven, caminando hacia los otros para decir la verdad. Sin embargo Robin la agarro rápidamente del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

—Está bien, les daré tres semanas— Respondió Robin suspirando por lo patético que se estaba viendo.

Raven pensó sobre la nueva oferta por un momento. Finalmente suspiro algo molesta.

—Está bien, pero si es un maldito vestido, estas muerto— Respondió Raven mostrándole sus cuatro ojos demoniacos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde estaban Starfire y Chico Bestia.

—Está bien, Starfire, vámonos—

Starfire grito de felicidad, tomo a Raven del hombro y literalmente la arrastro por toda la torre hasta la salida. Esto dejo a Chico Bestia y a Robin solos en la habitación.

—Así que…supongo que tengo que ir con algo que no es mi uniforme ¿Verdad?

—Sí, así es— Respondió Robin.

—Esto no es bueno— Dijo Chico Bestia negando con la cabeza —Te das cuenta de que lo único que has hecho es arriesgar mi vida ¿Verdad?—

—Sí, lo sé bien— Respondió Robin de nuevo.

—Esperemos que Starfire le compre algo que no la vuelva loca —Comento Chico Bestia sentándose de nuevo en el sofá —Así que ¿Raven y yo tenemos que actuar como si nos quisiéramos uno al otro?...Si logramos sobrevivir a esa noche deberían darnos un premio Oscar o algo así—

—Solo sean ustedes y todo saldrá bien— Sugirió Robin.

— ¿Ser nosotros?— Pregunto Chico Bestia —Robin ese es el problema ¡Raven me odia por completo! Realmente no sé porque accedí a todo esto, ahora Raven y yo jamás podremos ser amigos—

—Chico Bestia, tú y Raven son amigos— Respondió Robin.

—Eso no es verdad— Comento Chico Bestia —La única razón por la que Raven aún no me ha matado, es porque estamos en el mismo equipo—

—Eso no es cierto— Respondió Robin soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—Así es como ella me lo dijo— Dijo Chico Bestia seriamente.

—Oh— Fue lo único que dijo Robin. Ahora comenzó a preguntarse si pedirles a Chico Bestia y Raven participar en todo esto fue una buena idea. Es verdad, en realidad ellos dos nunca se llevaban bien, pero últimamente Raven parecía ser más violenta con él, pero Robin jamás pensó que Raven llegaría al punto de decir palabras como esas —Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, Raven tendrá que comportarse mañana por la noche—

—Supongo— Susurro Chico Bestia quien volvió a prender la televisión y comenzó a cambiar los canales de nuevo — Solo desearía que esto no fuera tan terrible para mí. Quiero decir, sé que ella no puede expresar sus emociones o lo que sea, pero ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan mala conmigo sin que sus poderes se salgan de control? Juro que ella hace todo eso a propósito—

—Chico Bestia, Raven no está haciéndolo a propósito— Respondió Robin — Simplemente son dos personas demasiado diferentes para poder llevarse bien, Además, tienes que admitirlo, la molestas muchos—

— ¿Molestarla? Todo lo que trataba de hacer era que sonriera o por lo menos riera un poco —Respondió Chico Bestia a la defensiva. Odiaba cuando alguien le decía que era molesto o irritante. Él no se veía a si mismo de esa manera —Yo lo único que trataba era ser amable con ella, pero todo lo que obtenía era ser lanzado por la ventana, una y otra vez—

—Realmente no sé qué decirte— Dijo Robin ya cansado de la conversación, dicho esto salió de la sala común.

Chico Bestia suspiro y continúo navegando a través de los canales. Unas horas más tarde, Starfire y Raven regresaron con varias bolsas llenas de ropa. Raven parecía que en algún momento explotaría y también se veía completamente exhausta. Chico Bestia supuso que Starfire la había agotado completamente. Starfire comenzó a platicar con Robin y Raven parecía que en algún momento iba a perder el control de sí misma. Finalmente logró escapar de Starfire y se dirigió a su santuario que era su habitación.

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Quisiera saber sus opiniones pues tanto yo como la autora se los agradeceríamos, además para los que me conocen ya lo saben, pero para los nuevos que me leen, no pienso continuar esto si no hay comentarios, ya saben que los comentarios es de la única manera que sé que están leyendo esto y ¿Qué caso tiene continuar algo que no está leyendo la gente?<p> 


End file.
